NDS Series: Truth or Dare!
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Surprise surprise! Malcolm and Madeline are back, and more sillier than ever. Uh, not really, they just need their jobs so they thought this up. Here's a chance to ask your favorite characters and OC's what you think, with a bunch of funny reactions and silly answers, with characters being added along the way! So, what will it be? Truth, or dare?
1. Chapter 1

Madeline: Here-ye! Here-ye! Gather everyone to thy new broadcast for a new update! This time we'll be discussing the news between-

Malcolm: Madeline, everyone left

*Cricket noises*

Madeline: WHAT?! But why?!

Malcolm: Nobody liked the show! We only got two reviews! Also, I think you're medieval speech scared them off!

Madeline: Well this is just great! How are we going to fulfil A.S.'s wishes in creating a show for her fans to enjoy! She trusted us! We failed!

Cole: *Comes in* Uh, hello? Anyone in here?

*Madeline and Malcolm turn their heads and gape*

Malcolm: Its one of the ninja! In _our_ studio! AHHH! *faints*

Cole: I-Is he ok?!

Madeline: He'll be fine in a few hours...wow! Cole, I never thought a ninja like yourself would show up in a place like this!

Cole: Well, I manage, I just thought I'd check in with the news reporters for the next broadcast, eh?

Madeline: Uh, s-sure! Uh...say, maybe you could wait a little longer for that? Whe-Wheres the harm in that?

Cole: Wait? But its been over three and a half weeks! Isn't she expecting an update like today?

Madeline: WHAT

Malcolm: Ohhh...what happened?

Cole: Is...everything alright?

Madeline: Excuse us, for a moment, ok? *pulls Malcolm behind the set* Malcolm! We're in big trouble!

Malcolm: I know! Should we just tell him that instead of hiding behind this wall?

Madeline: Are you _crazy?!_ NO!

Malcolm: Then what do we do?

Madeline: *Ponders* Hmm...what should we do?

Cole: Uh, guys? Hello?

Malcolm: Be out in second!

Cole: Hmph...*phone rings* Huh? *checks text* Oh great...

Madeline: Anything?

Malcolm: You know I cant think under pressure!

*Madeline slaps her forehead in frustration, she then notices Cole leaving out of the corner of her eye*

Madeline: Cole, wait where are you going?

Malcolm: You're leaving?!

Cole: Sorry guys but I must. Jay and I had a bet and since I lost I have to sit through an entire day of his truth or dare challenge.

Madeline: Did you say...truth or dare?

Cole: Yeah, why are you going to use it for your sh-

Madeline: Yes! In fact, bring your entire team here, we're changing the entire studio!

Malcolm: We are?

Madeline: *Nudges him in the ribs* Yes. We are.

Cole: Uh, ok, but what will it be called? Would the author even approve of this?

Madeline: Oh I'm sure she'll love it! As for the name, I shall call it _NDS Series: Truth or Dare!_

Malcolm: Eh, I'm not so sure about this...haven't people already written stuff like that?

Madeline: ITS PERFECT!

Cole: Is she delusional?

Malcolm: A little when things go wrong _

 **[Ok! I know people in have done this thing before, but of course I just** ** _have_** **to! Its so fun writing reactions especially if its from the ninjas. (Just don't be to harsh on them ok?) I only hope you cut Madeline and Malcolm some slack, they'll be sure to make it a really fun show for all of you]**


	2. Chapter 2: AwesomeDisneyWolfChild

*The show begins and Madeline and Malcolm appear in their usual stations*

Madeline: Hello, everyone! My name is Madeline!

Malcolm: and I'm Malcolm!

Madeline: Yes, and today we're here for our new show of _NDS Series: Truth or Dare!_

Malcolm: Delightful, but how does it work?

Madeline: Well as soon as our stars arrive I'll explain. Cole, you got them?

*Cole brings in Jay, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei, Andrea, Nya, and Lily*

Jay: Hey, wheres the cotten candy?!

Kai: I was promised steak!

Zane: I believe there is a great lack in food

Andrea: I have a bad feeling about this

Madeline: Fear not, ninja! For it is just the tension of our first Truth or Dare show!

Malcolm: We cant use that name! Its been taken by someone else in the Ninjago Fanfiction community!

Madeline: Oh...right. Hmm, how bout, _Truth or Dare_ _performance?_

Malcolm: Ehhh-

Madeline: Nevermind! We've wasted too much time with introductions! Please come in, our guests!

*The ninja seat themselves on the several arm chairs and couches laid out in the studio, and Madeline joins them on the other side of the room*

Madeline: Hello! Surprised, are you?

Kai: Heck yeah, I want food!

Cole: I...kind of lied about that part

Everyone except Cole and Madeline: WHAT?!

Malcolm: You mean those ribs weren't real?!

Madeline: How could you have not known he was lying?

Malcolm: Hunger does things to ya

Madeline: Ugh. Nevermind, Malcolm. Are you guys familiar with what we're doing?

Jay: Well, I was going to challenge everyone to Truth or Dare-

Madeline: and you shall! This show allows the readers of the NDS series to play truth or dare with _all_ the characters in the series. No matter what the challenge, you'll have to accept it.

Andrea: and if we _dont?_

Madeline: You'll have to endure sitting through a boring and horrific experience...watching _Twilight!_

Everyone: *gasps*

Kai: F-Fine! We'll do anything!

Madeline: Very well. Malcolm! Bring out the first dare!

Jay: Lets just hope we can do this...

*Malcolm returns with the card request from a fan, he then reads it aloud*

Malcolm: This first one comes from _AwesomeDisneyWolfChild._ She has two dares: for the first one, she dares Cole to kiss Nya and Jay cannot do a thing about it as he does it.

Jay: *Turns pale with a horrified glance* WHAT?!

Cole: I-

Nya: Are you _SERIOUS?!_

Malcolm: Yup. You heard me.

Madeline: I apologize for this, but you'll have to do it. Unless you want to sit through an entire film about sparkling vampires and shirtless werewolf men.

Jay: I'D RATHER DO THAT THAN SIT THROUGH SOMEONE ELSE KISSING MY GIRL!

Kai: Wow. *claps* You're brave

Malcolm: I was expecting some fun...

Jay: HEY!

Nya: Its ok Jay, I'll do. So you wont have to suffer.

Lloyd: Awww

Lily: Cute

Cole: Is anyone even going to acknowledge my feelings about this?!

Jay: Grr. Fine, but I wont allow Cole to get _comfy_.

*Nya walks up to Cole and kisses him full on the lips. Jay shifts in his chair, twitching until its over.*

Andrea: Hmph

Cole: That wasn't so bad...

Jay: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ENJOY IT!

Nya: Enough, Jay! The dare said you couldn't do anything about it.

Jay: How about after?

Nya: JAY.

Jay: Fine! FINE. Hmmmph...

Cole: C-Can we move on please before Jay starts to use me as a punching bag?

Madeline: Of course. Malcolm, next dare please?

Malcolm: Sure. Ok, as for the second one, she dares Lloyd to fight Tora, the twelve-year-old daughter of Morro and the next master of wind.

Kai: Who's Morro?

Andrea: You'll find out much later

Lloyd: Uh...can we talk about this? I'm ten!

Madeline: Nope, too late. Come on out, Tora!

*The door to the studio opens and in walks a short girl with a green hoodie and tattered jeans. A vivid green aura surrounds her, and her eyes were envious green, which matched her dark black hair. She smirked as she lay her eyes upon Lloyd*

Tora: Hello, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Uh, hi?

*Tora whisks over, readying herself for battle, Sensei tried to intervene*

Sensei: My nephew cannot participate in this!

Jay: He could try-OW!

Zane: Don't encourage this!

Tora: Aw come on! I was promised a fight!

*Lloyd stared at her, he frowned. Standing up he put on his green ninja hood and tackled Tora to the ground*

Kai: Yeah! Get her Lloyd!

Jay: Fight like a MAN!

*The ninja cheered on as Lloyd punched and kicked and swiftly attempted to land a blow against Tora. Tora was fast, she swiped her hand and slapped the boy across the face which stunned him for a while, but in turn she didn't expect him to backhand him*

Tora: Ow!

Lloyd: You're going down!

*The audience cheered for their favorite side, whether it be Tora or Lloyd, and the Ninja and the hosts continued the praise*

Tora: *Chuckles and uses the wind*

Lloyd: Hey! Cheater! *Consults energy beams*

*Now with their elements, the fight had just gotten ten times cooler and more intense. Praise continued until finally the two gave in to their tedious states*

Tora: *Huff*

Lloyd: *Huff*

*Both of them stood and faced one another, they smiled*

Tora: Not bad. Ninja of Green.

Lloyd: Sure...not so bad yourself

*Tora smirked and tackled Lloyd with little effort, the green ninja grunt and fell over due to his exhaustion*

Tora: Winner!

Lloyd: Aw man...

Madeline: Congratulations, Tora!

Malcolm: That was awesome!

Jay: I admit that was cool!

Kai: Totally

Zane: A bit ferocious but at the same time the intensity made it worth to watch.

Andrea: Is Lloyd ok?

Lloyd: I'm ok! Ouch...

*Sensei helps his nephew to his seat, and Tora turns to leave, but before she does she whisks towards Lloyd and gives him a hug*

Tora: May we battle again, sometime?

Lloyd: Sure! But next time I'll totally beat you!

Tora: You wish!

*She leaves*

Madeline: Well! That was a nice tussle, don't you think?

Kai: Oh yeah

Lily: Totally

Sensei: I was still worried

Madeline: Understandable. Now, I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves watching our show, tune in next time for the next installment of _NDS Series: Truth or Dare!_

Jay: Can I punch Cole in the face now?

Nya: JAY!


	3. Chapter 3: NinjaMelissa, ADWC

*Madeline and Malcolm welcome the audience as they begin the show in their usual stations, as well as the ninja*

Madeline: Welcome! Welcome! We hope you have enjoyed being with us in our first show, and now as fast as the eye can see, we have our second one.

Malcolm: You guys just couldn't stop reviewing with requests! We have dares from two people this time!

Madeline: All I can say is, I cant wait

Kai: We can!

Cole: If I have to kiss Nya again Jay would kill me!

Jay: Damn right I will *clenches fist*

Nya: Jay! We talked about this! Despite the dare you're still my boyfriend, no matter what

Jay: Ok...

Madeline: Anyway! Shall we get on with the show today?

Malcolm: Of course! *Clears throat* Ok! We have one from _NinjaMelissa_. For the first one, she dares Kai to twerk and to have it posted on YouTube.

Kai: WHAT?!

Lily: What is...twerking?

Jay: Oh my god! *Takes out video camera* I've been waiting for this moment!

Kai: JAY DON'T YOU DARE.

Madeline: You don't have to do it if you don't want to

Kai: Really?

Madeline: Unless you want to see one of Micheal Bay's worse movies: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Kai: NO!

Jay: Then get to it, fireball!

*Kai humphs and goes with Jay to film in another room*

Madeline: While their at that lets take a look at her second dare. *Reads* Uh-

*Malcolm stops, looks terrified at the audience and then at the ninja*

Cole: What? What is it?

Madeline: Yeah why don't you read it? *Takes the paper and bites her tongue* Ohh...

Lloyd: Is something wrong?

Madeline: Uh, no! Nothing! In fact lets move to our next dare request. M-Malcolm?

Malcolm: Sure *reads next request card* Ok, this one is from the same one as last time, _Awesome DisneyWolfChild._

Cole: Please don't say that she wants me to kiss Nya again!

Malcolm: *Gulp* Believe me Cole that's not so bad

Cole: What?

Malcolm: Anyway, she dares that Zane fight Megan. She's got the powers of ice and light and is thirteen years old.

Zane: Pardon me?

Madeline: Hm, this will be a tough fight. Come on out here, Megan!

*Megan steps out into the studio. She smiles at Zane and cracks her knuckles*

Megan: This is going to be fun

Zane: *Blinks*

Madeline: Alright! Have a nice fight you two!

*The two face each other, Zane prepares himself with his ice. Both of Megan's palms emit an orb of light and an orb of ice and winter. Both were ready. Zane makes the first move, Megan tackles Zane and the two fight it out*

Jay: GO ZANE!

Cole: KICK HER A**

Sensei: WE HAVE A TEN-YEAR-OLD HERE! *Covers Lloyds ears*

Cole: Sorry!

*Zane strikes Megan with his icy powers, Megan reflects it with her light and smirks*

Megan: You're going down

*Zane says nothing, Megan charges ready with her ice. Zane grabs her fist and swings her across the room, knocking her out. The crowd goes silent*

Megan: Owww...

Zane: My work here is done *goes to sit down*

Madeline: Congratulations, Zane!

Malcolm: *Helps Megan up* Hey, you ok?

Megan: Fine, thanks.

Malcolm: You know, *smiles smugly* I would've let you win despite any pride damages

Megan: *Scowls at Malcolms flirt attempt*

Malcolm: Uh, nevermind

*Megan shakes hands with Zane in truce and then leaves the studio after saying goodbye and good game. However she left a trail of smoldering ice behind her*

Madeline: Aw come on! I just got that floor cleaned!

Nya: She seems _nice_.

Andrea: Not even.

Cole: Well, I'm just glad Zane won. That was awesome!

Zane: Thank you.

*Jay comes out with his video camera laughing, Kai came behind him with his face the color of red pepper*

Jay: Where can I post this?! *Laughs*

Nya: Jay that's not nice

Jay: Its not my fault! The dare told me so

Madeline: *Clears throat* Malcolm?

Malcolm: What *sees Jay and looks scared* Oh h-hey!

*Madeline and Malcolm stare at Jay and Cole for a while*

Cole: What?

Jay: Whats going on?

Madeline: *Sigh* We'll have to tell them. Read it.

Malcolm: *Gulps* Uh, _NinjaMelissa's_ second dare, is to have Jay and Cole _kiss_.

*The room went silent, both of the ninja in question stood there horrorstruck*

Cole and Jay: WHAT?!

Kai: *Takes out video camera*

Nya: Put it away

Kai: *Pouts and slides it back into his pocket*

Sensei: *Covers Lloyds eyes* I wont let him see this!

Cole: Wait, I-I cant do _that!_ I'm straight!

Jay: I have a girlfriend!

Madeline: There are a lot of shippers out there.

Malcolm: Please don't *groans*

Cole: I REFUSE!

Jay: SO DO I!

Madeline: Yeah, I'd rather have them watch the horrible film than do _that_

Andrea: I'm kind of curious.

*Everyone stares at her in shock*

Andrea: What?

Kai: Don't you find it...odd?

Andrea: Why would I? Its just a simple dare. I'm just curious as to how this plays out.

Nya: Hmm, I agree.

Jay: You too?!

Madeline: We'll cover our eyes. Also, after you do it Jay is allowed to punch Cole in the face, which is one of _AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's_ dares.

Jay: REALLY?!

Cole: Come on!

*Jay grabs Cole and kisses him, the earth ninja panics as the audience gasps*

Kai: *Snickers as he's videotaping*

Nya: KAI!

Kai: EEP *drops the camera*

Lloyd: *Cant watch cause eyes are covered*

*Jay finishes and punches Cole in the face*

Jay: THAT'S FOR KISSING NYA!

Cole: Owww *coughs* Still b-better than a kiss

*The audience cheers*

Madeline: Whew. Its over with, now we can get back to the dares!

Malcolm: Sure thing, Maddie! *Reads next card from _AwesomeDisneyWolfChild_ * For last, she dares Cole to not eat cake for five chapters.

Cole: Ok

*The audience gasps*

Cole: What? I can live without desert for five chapters!

Andrea: *Holds up the glorious piece of vanilla and chocolate frosting*

Cole: *Winces* I'm doomed

Madeline: Oh would you look at the time! We're out of time! I hope all of you enjoyed this second segment of the _NDS Series: Truth or Dare!_

Malcolm: Wait, don't we have one mor-

Madeline: See ya next time! _

 **[Hey guys! I hope this one was pretty fun for you, but next time be easy on the guys with the dares and if they cant handle what you ask them please don't ask too harshly. Anyway, apologies to my Guest reviewer for his/her request. I cant have anyone dare characters in the series that don't exist yet, until they do exist you are free to dare. Thanks guys for reading, see you guys next time!]**

 **[P.S. One more thing: The only day I wont post anything on this story is Friday because that's when I'll update my actual series. Be sure to check out the latest episodes after a whole week of fun dares!]**


End file.
